


Artwork for 'Axe & Axe' by rise_your_dead

by danceswithgary



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Challenge Response, Digital Art, F/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for <a href="http://spinoffstory.livejournal.com/">Spin Off Story</a> Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for 'Axe & Axe' by rise_your_dead

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Axe and Axe Inc](https://archiveofourown.org/works/854144) by [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy). 




End file.
